1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave cooking systems for releasing moisture and more particularly pertains to releasing moisture in the form of steam into microwave oven chambers when cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of microwave plates is known in the prior art. More specifically, microwave plates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking or reheating food in microwave ovens are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,810 to Eleouet et al., synthetic sponge-type articles having excellent water retention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,103 to Van Overloop et al. discloses a scrub sponge with opposed puncturing projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,395 to Hamada et al. discloses a silicone sponge rubber composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,435 to Ballesteros discloses a sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. DES. 332,841 to Levison discloses the ornamental design for a household sponge.
In this respect, the microwave cooking systems for releasing moisture according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasing moisture in the form of steam into microwave oven chambers when cooking.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved microwave cooking systems for releasing moisture which can be used for releasing moisture in the form of steam into microwave oven chambers when cooking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.